Kanone Hilbert
Personality One of the Blade Children with a dual personality. He can be cute and friendly or manipulative and insane. Kanone has superior fighting skills, in the fight against Hunters he was easily able to kill them. The other Blade Children see Kanone as a leader and a helpful older brother type; however, only Kanone and Eyes Rutherford consider each other as true brothers. Kanone chooses not to believe in fate since it can easily fall apart.The only idea Kanone sees as his fate is dying young, and has a bitter outlook on life. Kanone started out as a cheerful young man, until learning of falling into madness at the age of eighteen. When Kanone begins to lose his sanity, he starts to attack the other children. (In the anime, he kidnaps Madoka Narumi). Appearanance Kanone has tawny hair parted in the middle. The fringes extend just a bit below his eyes, which are a hazel colour. His eyes seem to turn into more menacing catlike slits when he loses his cool than the other Blade Children. Kanone is often seen wearing a goofy smile to trick his victims into falling into a false sense of safety. His brown hair goes to just the nape of his neck. In the anime he has brown hair and more narrowed eyes, and is the same age. He is taller than most of the other male characters, except for Kousuke and Kiyotaka perhaps. Kanone is seen in most parts of the anime and manga wearing a long white trenchcoat, and never seen wearing jeans. Kanone's favourite colour(s) seem to be White and Brown. Past Kanone wishes for Ayumu to kill him - if Ayumu did, he could no longer be the saviour of the Blade Children. After shooting Ayumu in the shoulder he takes him hostage. After a battle of wits and speed in Tsukiomi Academy, which spans multiple volumes, he is hit with a tranquilizer bullet and subsequently put under house arrest in a secure location. He is visited by Hizumi, and willingly gets killed by him. This is the path he chose. By killing Kanone, Hizumi's choices are severely limited, and he cannot fight his destiny. Kanone's last word to Ayumu was "Hope", asking Ayumu to have faith in his own path, for this is Ayumu's fate. In the anime, Kanone simply chooses to not believe in fate since he deems all Blade Children's destiny is dying. Kanone creates many plots to toy with his friends; before kidnapping Madoka Narumi to force Ayumu into taking action. Ayumu is able to best him, much to Kanone's anger. When Ayumu mentions only luck allowed him to win, Kanone snaps and starts to attack Ayumu, when Eyes arrival stops him. Eyes manages to convince Kanone to stop with his useless plotting. Unlike the manga, Kanone returns to his home alive, but chooses to isolate himself from his friends, once again. Story Relatonships Eyes Rutherford Kanone was very close to Eyes. He would show emotion (such as crying) for Eyes when Eyes could not when they were young, but their friendship fell apart as they grew older and developed vastly different opinions on the fate of the Blade Children. Both guys consider each other as brothers and are unhappy with the way fate seems to have chosen making them enemies. Notes *It is hard to sneak up on Kanone and his fast reflexes, but in the manga Hiyono is able to sneak up on him once. However, she did not prove successful in her attempt to interogate him. *Kanone does show reluctance to hurt non Blade Children, perhaps showing he has not lost all his sanity (this is not shown many times). He is hestitant when trying to kill his friends, but reluctant to let them see this. *Eyes is the only one Kanone considers his true brother. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters